


Christmas Time

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Holiday, Love Confessions, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: TJ just wanted him and his sister to have a good Christmas. He also wanted to spend time with Cyrus.





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tyrus so much, and I thought I would post this in honor of the season starting tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!

TJ knew that things in his family wasn’t always perfect. Maybe it was cliché of him, but he really thought that things would be okay around the holidays. Christmas was always important in their family. It was this magical time of year. He really hadn’t expected both of his parents to practically forget about it and both be busy that day.

TJ didn’t want Amber to be sad about it. He wanted to make sure that she had a great Christmas. He thought about the one person who could make that happen. He got out his phone and called Cyrus.

“Teej, what’s up?” Cyrus asked when he answered the phone. TJ took a breath worrying about the possible rejection. 

“So, I know you’re Jewish and you don’t celebrate Christmas, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to sleep over tonight. It’s just me and Amber, and we could use some company,” TJ said into the phone. He could practically hear Cyrus’s smile.

“I would love to come over. What time?” Cyrus asked. TJ let out a breath of relief. 

“As soon as possible, Underdog. Have to get the festivities started,” TJ said hanging up the call. He had some festivities to plan.  
…

About twenty minutes later, TJ heard a knock at his door. He was on his way to answer it when Amber ran ahead of him and got it first. 

“Cyrus, you have no idea how happy I am to see you,” Amber said hugging him. Cyrus looked over her shoulder at TJ. TJ just shrugged.

“I’m happy to see you too, Amber,” Cyrus said pulling away. “So, what are the plans?”

“Follow me to the kitchen and you will see,” TJ stated and walked away. Amber and Cyrus exchanged a glance, but they followed him into the kitchen.

“Teej, what is all this?” Amber asked. There were baking supplies all over the kitchen. Amber had never seen TJ try to bake anything in his life. She looked over at a smiling Cyrus. She looked back at TJ giving him a knowing smirk. He blushed.

“We’re making Christmas cookies, of course,” TJ said enthusiastically. Cyrus ran over and started eagerly working. Amber just stood there for a second smiling.   
…

After the baking, TJ got their Christmas Movie Marathon ready. He set up the TV and put extra pillows and blankets on the couch. Cyrus came in and sat down at one end of the couch. Amber was about to sit next to him when she saw the sad look on her brother’s face. She decided to sit on the couth end instead. 

About halfway through the second movie, Cyrus leaned his head on TJ’s shoulder. His eyes widened and Amber nearly choked when she saw how flustered he was. 

“Guys, I’m going to go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning,” Amber said getting up and casting a look their way. TJ shook his head at her. 

“Good night, Amber,” TJ said. Cyrus just let out a sleepy groan. Amber laughed as she walked up the stairs. “Come on, Underdog. Let’s get you to bed.”

TJ lifted Cyrus off the couch. He helped him walk up the stairs to the bedroom. He couldn’t help but smile at how cute the smaller by looked in his half-asleep state. Once they got to TJ’s room, Cyrus passed out on TJ’s bed, and TJ laid down on the floor thinking about everything that happened that day.  
…

“Merry Christmas!” TJ exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs the next morning. Amber and Cyrus both emerged looking slightly sleepy but excited. 

“Merry Christmas,” Cyrus said running down the stairs. Amber smiled and followed him.

“Present time, bro,” Amber said walking over to the tree.

They opened presents and had cinnamon rolls for breakfast. It was all great, but TJ couldn’t help but think how much better it would be if Cyrus knew how he felt. He decided that it was now or never.

“Cy, can you come upstairs with me?” TJ asked earning him a confused look from Cyrus and an amused one from Amber.

“Of course,” Cyrus said following TJ to his room. “What’s up?”

“I got you a present,” TJ stated.

“I got you one, too” Cyrus said walking over to his bag and pulling out a box. TJ was standing there with a box of his own. “How about we do it at the same time?”

“Sure,” TJ said exchanging the gifts. He almost cried when he saw what Cyrus bought him: a little swing set knickknack. He whispered, “Underdog.”

“TJ, is this what I think it is?” Cyrus asked holding a piece of paper and a muffin. TJ nodded. “How did you get the recipe?”

“I found out which bakery the school got the muffins from, and I went there and smoothed talked the lady who owned it,” TJ said trying to seem smooth.

“No, you didn’t,” Cyrus stated. 

“No, I didn’t,” TJ echoed. He blushed. “I told her it was for someone very special to me. She asked who the lucky lady was, and I informed her that it was for a boy. She then went on the tell me that she was gay. She happily gave me the recipe.”

“Did you tell her that, um, it was just for a friend?” Cyrus asked. TJ sat down on the bed.

“Of course, not,” he answered. Cyrus sat down next to him. “I’ve been trying to tell you for a while now. So, I’m gay, and I really, really, really like you.”

“Woah,” Cyrus breathed. “I never thought I would hear you say that, and if I celebrated Christmas, I would say it was a Christmas miracle. TJ, I am also gay, and I really, really, really like you, too.”

“Can I kiss you?” TJ asked. 

“Of course,” Cyrus answered. TJ leaned in and kissed him. It was everything he wished for. 

“Merry Christmas,” TJ whispered when they pulled apart. Cyrus smiled.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
